Oso Amoroso
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Canadá quiere un cuento... Y Francia no va a negárselo. One shot


Disclaimer: Blablabla, Himaruya, blablabla.

* * *

El pequeño Canadá corre hasta saltar en el sillón donde está Francia (ha estado toda la tarde con America y se le ha pegado un poco)

—Ehhh! —Francia sonríe sobresaltado abrazándole.

—_Allò!_ —el pequeño le abraza también.

—_Mon petit chou!_ —se ríe un poco y el canadiense le da un beso en la mejilla para saludarle, de manera natural y luego se acurruca en su falda.

—¿Me cuentas un cuento? —le pide sonriendo un poquito—. _Si'l vous plait_ —añade. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo y se lo acaricia, suspirando.

—¿Un cuento de qué, _Mon petit_? —pregunta sonriendo y acomodándose un poco.

—Uno que sea muy bonito y que tenga uno oso —A Canadá le gustan los osos, perdonadlo. Abraza a su osito de trapo.

—¡Un oso! _Mon dieu..._ ¿Qué tipo de oso?

—_Je ne sais pas._ Un oso bonito y blanco...

—Un osito blanco... _Dieu!_ ¿Un osito blanco tan bonito como tú?

Canadá se ríe.

—_Non..._ no hay ositos blancos tan bonitos como tú —le acaricia el pelo —, pero se me ocurre una con un par de ositos muy bonitos.

—¿Cuáles? —le mira a los ojos con su mirada violácea.

—Unos que tú no conociste —sonríe y le toca la nariz con un dedo.

—¿Y qué hacían?

—Buscaban comida... Pero espera a escuchar esa parte, _mon amour_ —suspira—. _Papa France_ había viajado dos meses en barco y llevaba unos días tratando de acostumbrarse a las gélidas condiciones de tu casa.

—¡Oh! Ese barco me gusta mucho.

—A mi no... Se mueve toooodo el tiempo y me marea —le abraza y se mueve en el sillón, riendo un poquito— ¡hasta que se te olvida como era la vida sin que toooodo se mueva!

El pequeño se ríe cuando le mece.

—En fin... Champlain —que es el fundador de Canadá, por cierto—, me había invitado a un horrible paseo hacia el norte de Quebec, así que salimos todos con ropas gruesas porque aunque era otoño, el frío era intenso porque el invierno se acercaba.

—Siempre hace mucho fríooo —se ríe y se hace bolita contra él como si lo tuviera, jugando.

—Siempre hace un frío horrible —le frota los brazos un poco, riendo con él—. Y teníamos que taparnos con pieles hasta la cabeza para no congelarnos con unas ropas horribles que hacían que _papa France_ pareciera una horrible bolita de pelos.

—Pero siempre estás guapo con todo, todas las personas lo dicen, a veces cuando no estás y les oigo por que piensan que yo no estoy tampoco...

—Si no te ven, es porque no merecen verte, _mon chou_ —le da un beso en la cabeza.

El pequeño sonríe.

—Al parecer en esa ocasión, el que no se veía era yo. Porque... —hace una pausa y cambia el tono de voz a uno mas grave—. Una tarde, días después de salir de Quebec, mientras intentábamos cazar unos alces...

Canadá le mira fijamente, escuchándole.

—El pobre _papa France_ estaba cansado y se sentó unos segundos a descansar, a tomar aire y a comer un pequeño refrigerio que se había preparado en la mañana —sonríe—. Hacía muchísimo frío, había nevado en la mañana y Champlain estaba lo bastante enfrascado en seguir el rastro de los alces que se separó de mí con todos sus hombres.

—Champlain me gustaba mucho, cuando sea mayor seré como él.

—Vas a ser mucho mejor que Champlain cuando crezcas —le sienta en sus piernas y le arregla el pelo.

El menor se ríe, feliz, dejándose, claro.

—Bien... Voy a decirte que es lo que pasó esa tarde, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a asustarte.

El canadiense se empieza a asustar automáticamente, aunque niega con la cabeza.

—Estaba sentado ahí... Helado, concentrado, bebiendo un poquito de mi cantimplora y tratado de conservar el calor cuando... —pausa.

El niño se esconde un poco tras su osito mirándole aun.

—Apareció detrás de los árboles... Un pequeño osito blanco. Un cachorro

—Oh —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, bajando su osito de peluche.

—Era lindo y pequeño y se me acercó lo primero oliendo mi comida —sonríe—, nunca había visto uno y menos aún de cerca... ¡Y me pareció la cosa más linda que había visto nunca!

—¡Ah! Son muy bonitos, a mi me gustan mucho —asiente.

—Claro que son bonitos. Y juguetones, en menos de un minuto estaba encima de mi comiéndose mi pan con sardinas —mueve las manos tomando al osito de Canadá y haciendo que se mueva.

Canadá se ríe jugando con el osito también.

—Lo que no sabía yo era que... —indica suavecito mientras mueve aún al oso y repentinamente sube la voz—, _Maman ours_ estaba buscándole y no tardó casi nada en encontrarle.

El pequeño da un salto y se queda quieto, mirándole.

—Preciosa, enorme e imponente, apareció moviéndose con increíble gracia y velocidad, creyendo que yo estaba amenazando al pequeño.

—_Non!_ Pero tú eres bueno, ¡solo le estabas compartiendo tu comida! —intenta razonar con la osa del cuento, nervioso.

—Es difícil hacer entender eso a una _Maman ours_ enfadada —susurra con gravedad —. Me levanté asustado.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Sepárate del cachorro! ¡Que vea que está bien! —pide en casi un susurro.

—Había sido tomado por sorpresa y mi ballesta, cargada, estaba en el suelo... No tenía escapatoria.

—_Nooon!_ ¡No le hagas daño! —susurra desconsolado.

—Podía matarme, _cher!_ ¿Acaso la vida del oso valía más que la mía? —pregunta abrazándole.

—_Non, mais..._ —sigue, acurrucándose.

—_L'ours blanc_ tenía otros planes. Se acercó al osezno y lo olisqueó un largo rato... Yo seguía inmóvil junto a un árbol, mirándoles y rezando mis oraciones, hasta que lentamente levanto la cabeza y me miró a los ojos —traga saliva y hace una pausa

Le mira medio escondido tras su osito.

—Amenazante, me enseñó los dientes y gruñó, y yo estaba seguro de que iba a matarme. Temblaba de terror —le abraza —. Ella me sostuvo la mirada unos largos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Y de repente... tal como había llegado, se dio la vuelta y al lado de su pequeño oso, desapareció por entre los árboles

El pequeño canadiense vuelve a respirar aliviado. Francia sonríe abrazándole más.

—_Maman ours_ me perdonó la vida... Y en ese momento no entendí por qué, ni yo, ni Champlain cuando finalmente volvió a buscarme, ni ninguno de sus hombres... Porque las osas son muy territoriales con sus pequeños —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Por que eres guapo y le gustas a todos —sonríe el canadiense con esa inocencia infantil—. Incluso a _maman ours._

Francia sonríe sinceramente abrazándole con fuerza.

—Eso es verdad... Pero yo tengo otra teoría... —le besa la cabeza.

—¿Cuál? —le mira a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, en la mañana... —empieza con suavidad—, mientras íbamos al oeste y conocía yo el terreno... Aún entre la nieve y el frío, en el lugar más inesperado... —sonríe—, encontré a un precioso niño envuelto en piel blanca sentado bajo un árbol.

—¡Ah! —sonríe por que se acuerda un poco

—_Mon petit chou... _El g_arçón_ más hermoso del mundo y el que me hace más feliz.

El pequeño Canadá se ríe y le abraza po que es así de empalagoso.

—_Maman ours_ sabía que yo te cuidaría siempre —acaba el francés.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra el americano.

—_Je t'aime aussie, mon petit_ —susurra Francia de vuelta, sonriendo.


End file.
